Attack of the Machitraptions
During the beginning of their first journey, Wishaam is starting to tranform the entire Jonathon Brandmeier Elementary School Class of '12 into countless objects and genies, he has rubbed the magic lamp as the battle for the creation of genie-created lands kicks off in high gear, as he introduces Principal Sturm and his team of classmates and their educators to his genie master. His name is ElectroGenie; and he comes out of the mysteriously amazing magic lamp of secrets by greeting each Brandmeier Elementary student with a mystical joy buzzer that turns the classmates into wish guns, simple wish-making weapons which allow them to develop and create new heroes of the lamp more creaturous and more integrating. When the person is given a burst of atom joy, the Genie Police Patrol anthropologists are turned into weapons of mass wishing, proving each one of the boys an electrical shock. "Now, for my first mission into the world of fulfillment and curious exploration, Wishaam and I will assist all of you on some magical, mystic journeys beyond your biggest imaginations ever," ElectroGenie tells the Brandmeier Elementary principals and students what their plans will be in the years that follow. "I, ElectroGenie, will lead Wishaam into various areas of the curious mind. As you know, my wish is everyone's command at your side. Wishaam will do battle with the genies making wishes come true and granting them on their way; and, to make matters even better, I am carrying this magical wish shooter revolver speed gun, which monitors the spirits and the mysteries of human imaginations by creating hardships with those supernatural creatures devised inside this lamp. "As I fire a stream of teleportation power at the remainder of your classmates, Mr. Sturm, you will be in charge of experience an entire new generation of genies - invisible villains and masters who transform and change objects over and over again." "Yes, ElectroGenie," Principal Sturm banters with glee. "Go to your genie battle stations and have fun operating your huge wish guns - these weapons of mass fulfillment will shoot streams of conscience, encouragement and a slew of uncharted portals of paranormal attribution. Blast away your genie-changing enemies; and explore expedition after expedition with these contraptions." "You're in luck, ElectroGenie!" "Wishaam!" And so, Principal Sturm and his classmates have been turned into a genie-making superweapon of imaginations, consequences and unchartered mysteries of mystical curiosity. The wish guns are prepared for the reincarnation of a new generation of fantastic genies and magic villains ready to create the mysteries of secret intervention. "I wish I am shooting streams of consciousness by pumping some magic smoke as I devise the first genie," Wish Cap Broderick, who commands one of the wish guns used in this majestic mission of granting and transformation, is challenging his Genie Police Patrol combatants to grant some genie-generating secrets through the power of electro-magnetic teleportation. Assisting the journey is Jonathon Brandmeier Elementary School Prof. Crossman, who had developed and discover the genetic substance Wishaam during the summer of 2012. He leads the creation of a new and more powerful series of genies who receives super electro-telekinetic forces of "genie bolts" created by psycho-supernatural forces. "Wishaam, activate the super-paranormal powers," ElectroGenie assists Wishaam on his first day of wish-granting combat. "Here they come! Get ready! Make a wish!" When the super-magnetic wish bolts transform the Brandmeier Elementary students into many wish-fulfilling contraptions, Wishaam and his genie master ElectroGenie begin their most secretive creature-making battle ever just by zapping those powers into many different genies. Severe burts of electrical smoke and steam are being pumped out of these wish guns, having tranformed those creatures intro genies in the form of humans, animals and all other objects. "Prof. Crossman, look out! ElectroGenie will get all your contraption-creating wishes fulfilled!" As the wish guns send out telekinetic forces comprising secret spells and cryptic shapes, they blast electro-magnetic blast of wishing and shooting as Superintendent Broderix, the leader of the Genie Police Patrol, sends a series of undiscovered spells toward those genie-changing foes. Zeleqtra, the male genie enforcer with folding arms and three eyes delivering steams of laser beams granting wishes to the classmates and their educators, will make a series of wishes that change those creatures onto more beats and other wishers in certain fields of confrontation amongst all spirits. "Watch out!" cries Sean. "Zeleqtra is about to change contraptions!" "According to my Wish Positioning Device," says Wishaam, "these genies are getting into some trouble creating more fantstic lands of fulfilling the curiosity being created by them." "What now, Miss Noseworthy?" asks Wish Cap Broderick. "Here they come! Get set for a life-changing switcheroo!" Superintendent Broderix shouts. Zeleqtra says, "Prepare to fulfill wishes and get ready to create new genie foes!" Zeleqtra fires electro-telekinetic wish bolts at the wish guns and goes after the genies who change into all objects and newer arm-folding spiritual creatures. "With my electro-magnetic revolver speed gun," Wishaam warns, "I am conceiving my next wish-fulfilling battle station - the Crossmanatrablaster, which devises new lands of portalmaking. "Wishaam!" There go more magical telekinetic blasts of decision making when one of the wish guns is expected to to turn into the Crossmantrablaster experimental wish development battlestation complete with genie-contriving guns and 17 fully manned fulfillment stations and imaginary teleportation gunnery. "Fulfill!" Zeleqtra screams.